Free Falling
The duo’s outfits Emily wears a hot long sleeves 2 piece outfit and white sneakers natalie wears a black cutout romper with flames, a gold cuff and black sneakers Transcript 9 volt: ugh! I’m a little dirty! Let me get in the hot springs for a sec! (do de rubber duck starts) 9 volt: There's a brand new dance And it's got a reggae beat You do it in the bath While you wash your hands and feet Get in the tub Hold your duckie in your lap Tap your toes while you scrub In the water from the tap And do de duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck Come on, everybody, try (Chorus: Do de rubber duck!) Don't be left high and dry (Chorus: Yeah, do de rubber duck!) As you keep on getting wetter (Chorus: Do de rubber duck!) You'll be feeling so much better (Chorus: Do de rubber duck!) You'll be left without a care (Chorus: When you do de rubber duck!) And you can even wash your hair (Chorus: While you do de rubber duck!) It will have a healthy sheen (Chorus: If you do de rubber duck!) Yeah, you'll be squeaky clean (Chorus: When you do de rubber duck!) Chorus: And do de duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck Young cricket: Don't get soap in your eye (When you do de rubber duck!) 'Cause that'll make you cry (When you do de rubber duck!) Orbulon: Hey, all you grouches, sing (Now do de rubber duck!) Yeah, make the bathtub ring (Do de rubber duck!) Dribble: Everybody knows (How to do de rubber duck!) Scrub your flippers and your toes (Do de rubber duck!) Dr crygor: And while you wash away your troubles (Do de rubber duck!) Don't forget to count the bubbles One, two, three, four! All: Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck Jimmy t: All around the world (Dey do de rubber duck!) Whenever folks get soiled (Dey do de rubber duck!) Spitz: Watch 'em splishin' and a-splashin' (Do de rubber duck!) It's the very latest fashion! (Do de rubber duck!) Ashley: Take at least one bath a day (Do de rubber duck!) And you'll move those germs away (Do de rubber duck!) Mike: Come and be a bath time bopper! (Do de rubber duck!) Don't pull out the stopper! (Do de rubber duck!) All: Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck 9 volt: One more time! All: And do de duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, rubber duck, duck (everybody but 9 volt, is gone, 18 volt enters) 18 volt: little buddy, what's going on in there? Are you alright? 9 volt: Sure, I was just taking a bath in the hot springs with a rubber duckie. 18 volt: But what was all that noise I heard? 9 volt: Oh, I was just singing. There's no place I like to sing better than the bathtub. 18 volt: But didn't I hear some other voices in there? 9 volt: Yeah. Dr crygor, dribble, Orbulon, Ashley, Jimmy t, spitz, Mike, Young cricket, and ralphie the raccoon were just in here taking a bath with me. Category:WarioWare adventures episodes Category:WarioWare Adventures Episodes